Victor Strand
|ethnicity = African-American}} Victor Strand is a major character in the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons, after appearing as a recurring character in the first season. He is portrayed by Colman Domingo. Biography Background Strand is a man who came from humble beginnings but has become educated, and polished. His father was a strip-mall preacher and his mother left home. He is very capable, but he is not a practical man- for example, he needs Travis to figure out that the engine's water intake is blocked-, nor is he initially a man of action- he is willing to do what is necessary but does not manage to shoot many of the Infected in the head when trapped in a corridor with Nick in "The Good Man", and manages to make enough noise to wake the dead when trying to row away from The Abigail in "Blood in the Streets", Season 2). He likes good clothes, high-end hotels, expensive and tasteful jewellery, fine wine and brandy. Before The Fall he was willing to break the law when it suited him, or when he needed too."Blood in the Streets", Season 2, Strand robs Thomas Abigail when he is drunk, and Strand himself is sober Strand is described as sophisticated and mysterious.http://deadline.com/2015/06/colman-domingo-cast-fear-the-walking-dead-1201440675/ Colman Domingo Joins AMC’s ‘Fear The Walking Dead’ From his conversations, he implies that he was some sort of salesman, but not an insurance salesman (as he displays distaste at insurance companies), before the apocalypse. After Strand and the rest of the group board the Abigail, Strand begins to take on a more dictatorial personality, forcing the group to abide by his rules and refusing to allow anyone else to board the ship regardless if it saves their lives, even hacking away a rope attaching Alex and Jake Powell's raft to The Abigail and leaving them in the middle of the ocean. Victor Strand/Season 1|Season 1 Victor Strand/Season 2|Season 2 Victor Strand/Season 3|Season 3 Victor Strand/Season 4|Season 4||true Appearances Trivia * Strand was called "Benjamin Booker" in the casting call for this character. * Victor Strand's nickname on twitter is "Boat Dick", apparently...Chris Hardwick, The Talking Dead, S05E18 * First openly LGBT character on Fear The Walking Dead. * Initial theories suggested that Strand was connected with the people who took down the boat riddled with bullet holes, since Salazar found his gun in his crate. But this theory was debunked quickly, because the gun that Daniel found in Strand's crate is a Heckler and Koch MP5A2 sub-machine gun which uses 9 millimeter rounds, which is too small of a caliber to make holes of that size. Image Gallery Victor Strand.PNG|Strand in "Cobalt". Strand_bribes_one_of_them,_Melvin.png|Strand bribes Melvin to keep Nick. That's_the_Gold_Standard.png|Strand speaking with Nick. Rosarito.jpg Strandshouse.jpg Militarycontact.jpg Thomas Abigail.jpg|Thomas Abigail, Strand's boyfriend Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-206-strand-domingo-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-204-strand-domingo-4-935.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0307 0444-RT.jpg|Strand, Madison and Celia, moments after Strand shot Thomas to prevent him reanimating Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-204-strand-domingo-935.jpg Strand isn't happy to take the log at face value.jpg Strand Screenshot 2048x1536.jpg|Strand, as he appears in Dead Run Satellite Phone.png Strandshouse.jpg Strand isn't happy to take the log at face value.jpg Nick tries to break down the security door while Strand shoots at the horde and misses.png Strand and Nick make their way along a corridor.png Hoteltwo.jpg Hotelthree.jpg Hotelseven.jpg Madisonandstrand.jpg Group.jpg Victor Strand in the cafe on Catrina.jpg|Strand in the cafe on Catrina Island Madison Strand hotel bar.jpg Madison Alycia Ofelia, Strand hotel desk.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-madison-dickens-2-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-2-935.jpg FTWD 302 MD 0124 038-RT.jpg Stranddam.jpg Strandtrailer.jpg|Strand, as seen in the trailer for Season 3 FTWD 303 MD 0126 114-RT.JPG FTWD 303 RF 0207 0097-RT.jpg FTWD 303 RF 0207 0070-RT.jpg FTWD 303 RF 0207 0026-RT.jpg FTWD 310 RF 0503 2558-RT.jpg FTWD 310 RF 0503 2508-RT.jpg FTWD 310 RF 0503 2027-RT-GN.jpg FTWD 310 RF 0502 1781-RT.jpg Victormadison.jpg Strandseasonfour.jpg Lasttalk.jpg Laughingtalk.jpg Talknumber.jpg Talkingtwo.jpg Contactingstrand.png Strandseasonfour.jpg Victormadison.jpg FTWD 403 RF 1219 0538-RT.jpg Seasonfivestrand.jpg References Navigation fr:Victor Strand Category:Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Main Show Category:Madison's Group Category:American Category:Texas Residents Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Main Characters Category:Morgan's Group